


30 Day Challenge Day 2: Accusation

by Shelberwelber



Series: 30 Day Challenge [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelberwelber/pseuds/Shelberwelber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is tired of seeing accusation in everyone’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day Challenge Day 2: Accusation

**Author's Note:**

> "Fandom: Dragon Age II
> 
> Prompt: Accusation
> 
> Characters: Anders, Fenris, F!Hawke, and a kitty. 
> 
> Description: Anders is tired of seeing accusation in everyone’s eyes. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BIOWARE, OR IT’S CHARACTERS!
> 
> Word Count: 504"
> 
> Notes from Tumblr. This is not beta'd, so please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.

He could still see the pain, the accusation, in Hawke’s eyes after causing the Chantry to explode; the sheer amount of it had cut through Anders like a knife through hot butter. It caused him pain, and he would have done anything to take that pain away from the one who he loved, despite the female not returning his feelings.

So, he listened when she asked him to leave, and to not come back.

He was currently walking on a path through some plateaus heading to a place he never thought he would go; The Tevinter Imperium. He remembered having to choose where to go, and had remembered a statue he had saw many times in Hawke’s mansion. Fenris had mentioned that it had reminded him of the place, or something like that. 

He gave a dry chuckle as he thought about the elf. The mage had ran into Fenris on his way to there after the whole Chantry debacle, and amount of anger, hate, and accusation that lain in those eyes put Hawke’s emotions to shame. 

Anders hadn’t been particularly surprised by it, but he had been when Fenris attacked him outright. He barely got away alive, and it was only because of a fireball spell that he had used in a semi-clever way. 

He had been more careful after that, sticking to the forest as long as he could, instead of taking the main road. He couldn’t fight another comrade, and he wouldn’t. Even if they disagreed with what he had to do; Anders couldn’t hurt them, and no amount of Vengeance’s (He couldn’t call him Justice now.) orders to do so would change that. 

Anders stared out at dry landscape with a desperate look, as he thought about the loneliness that filled him.  

It was if his prayers had been heard by the Maker, because he soon came upon a upside down cart. A few bodies laid beside it, and Anders would have ignored it if it hadn’t been for a noise that was rather familiar; a cat’s meow.

He made him way towards the cart, and peeked around. He soon discovered a small gray cat with a few black patches. The cat was seriously malnourished, but Anders figured he could help the cute kitty. He did something he loathed doing, and begun to loot the cart. 

He found some food that was still good, and even some herbs; something he had been running out on. He softly called to the cat and waved some dried meat around. The cat slowly came towards him, and took the meat; he even allowed Anders to pet him. 

Anders carefully picked him up, and was glad when the cat didn't fight him. The cat simply looked up at him with a look of gratefulness, and there was also some wisdom in there. He had found a new companion, someone who wouldn’t judge him. 


End file.
